No More Heroes
by BeTheHero
Summary: No one really knows why, but the worlds a wreck, and my friends and I are forced to watch it all happen alone, while we fight for our lives, but there are these guys who keep insisting that they're heroes and they can fix it, and they actaully help us. But if you ask me, there are no heroes and they're fooling themselves, but maybe they can prove me wrong... Oc fic.
1. Chapter 1 Rachel

AN: You Bros. whats up? I'm back with a new fic, and no this isn't the one I'm making with my friend, that is a delayed project, but I felt bad not doing anything.  
This is kinda based off of ' I Need A Hero ' by Stripes93 s/7557369/1/I-need-a-hero

Thats its first chapter. I liked the idea of a chaotic world that needed heroes and, this was the result.  
Oh the Ocs in this story are the main characters in the other story in progress. I liked their characters, so here they are although Rachel is a bit more mature in this one because of its plot. This story has nothing to do with the other so uhhh, no big connection other than characters.

Lets start!

This world...To which we all call home...was in chaos.

It wasn't our contries fault. It was the people in them. They all had hearts of evil. And the rest of us are paying for it. I hadn't seen my family in weeks. I missed my brother. I was cold. And hungry. But my complaining won't do me any good. Because theres no one who can care. And I was in a lot of pain.

But I couldn't show any of it. I had to be strong. I had to be, or the bad people of the world would hurt us. My friend Nicole and I. On our own, fighting for our lives.

My name is Rachel. I'm fourteen. I'm a kid. But I couldn't be now.

It all started two weeks ago. The rest of the world was a bit shaky. But the small town I had grown up in was doing just fine. The skys were blue, there was food, my big brother would play catch with me, Nicole and I would draw and read, I would go to karate, take practice swings for the upcoming baseball season, study for honors in school. Live happily, like all people should.

Then the tension spread, and all hell broke loose. My big brother was drafted to fight. So was my father, my mother also left to work in the armies weaponary division, because of her knowledge she was very respected.

Nicole and I had been running from some bandits for a few days. We had a few close calls, and we thought they were going to give up soon. We had set up camp in an abondoned convienence store, just for a few hours to catch our breath and grab some supplies. We plugged our phones in an outlet behind the counter, the building somehow still had power. Getting 100% battery. We grabbed as many water bottles as Nicoles school bag could hold without having to remove the items we had deemed important enough to her to bring.

A sketch book, a spare set of clothes, bandages, some bags of chips, a loaf of bread, her phone charger, her clarinet, and a folder of sheet music.

In my bag, which was just a small messenger bag, was my little rabbit doll, a small first aid kit, some dinner rolls, a box of matches, a swiss army knife, my small laptop and its power cord, spair change of clothes, a blanket, my copy of Hamlet by Shakespear, and a small plastic container holding a slice of cake Nicole and I had been munching on for a few days, with two sets of spoons and forks inside with it.

That was our personel bags. We both had a backpack full of things from the store.

I even grabbed some bottles of soda and some cookies for a treat later.

I looked over to Nicole was was currently stuffing more bags of bread into her survival bag. Her strawberry blond hair falling in front of her freckled pale face. I frowned at my younger friend. She's a year younger than me if you were wondering.  
We both must have looked like we went through a meat grinder. Her Blue t-shirt was stained with dirt, as were her jeans. Her sneakers caked with mud. Her sweatshirt was ripped

I could only imagine I didn't look much better. My black t- shirt was torn around the edges. My thin hoodie had a hole in the left sleeve, my cargo pants covered in mud, my old Ugg boots scuffed up more than they had ever been before.  
My long brown hair was knotted all over, I was incredibly pale as well.

I walked over to Nicole and took one of my few remaining hair ties off my wrist.

" So you can put it back up.." I told her. She almost always had it in a ponytail, but our latest bandit incident resulted in the breaking of the band.

I sighed. " So all set to head out?" I asked her. She nodded as she placed a few more boxes of bandages in a bag. She picked up her slingshot, and I held my baseball bat in a ready postition.

Yup. All we had to defend ourselves was a slingshot and a baseball bat. We had more supplies than most people did these days, and we were small thin, scrawny looking, weak little girls.

If that doesn't scream out ' COME AND KILL US OR MUG US THIS SECOND' I really don't know what does.

I gave my companion a grin to try and lighten the mood.

" Ready to kick ass and chew the bubble gum we don't have?"

She frowned and looked down.

" Rach...I don't know if we'll get to far..We d-" I cut her off.

" Dude! I have ran with scissors and lived to tell the tale! I think I can handle getting us both to a new place without anything bad happening!"

" What are you-"

" RESPECT THE SCISSOR SURVIVOR!" I yelled. I clamped my hand over my mouth. I hadn't meant to be that loud. " Shit!" I hissed.

I grabbed Nicoles wrist and we made a mad dash down the street. I glanced behind me.

" Oh great!" I thought bitterly. A bout an eighth of a mile away were some gangs scavenging around. And they had cars...

" OH FUCK!" I cried out. They must have spotted us, they were now speeding in our direction. "...crap...! Crap...! Crap.! Crap! CRAP! CRAPCRAPCRAP!" I yelled in frustration. Nicole was stumbling a bit behind me. Shes just as fast, she just can't run for as long as me.

" Get off the road!" Nicole told me. We took a sharp right off the road and we dove behind an uprooted tree. There was a trench where it once stood, we were currently hiding behind it.

" Maybe...Maybe they saw the store and...they stopped there..." I choked out. Well the world must not hate me too much because from our hiding place, the truck the bandits were in were currently stopped at the store.

We got up and we walked in the direction we were earlier just off to the side in a trench.

" So...Where to now?" Nicole asked me. I knew exactly where to go. A few miles out of town there was another city. There was a whole load of crap going on there too. But it was definently safer than what we were trying to do.

" We're headed to - I heard over the stores radio that the officials are trying to start some kind of community...theres a lot of crime...but its a hell of a lot better than this..." I gestured to the ruined area around me...I think at one point it was a playground.

" Can we stay here for the night?" She asked me. I nodded. I was just as tired as she was. I climbed up into a small tree house like structure, I pulled Nicole into it after me. I gave her the blanket and she almost instantly fell asleep.

I thought I blinked but judging by the darkness in the sky I had been out for a few hours. I was rudely awoken by two men.

" EY! YOU!" They called to me. " GIVE US SOME SUPPLIES AND WE MIGHT NOT KILL YA!" The smaller one pointed a shotgun up to me.

Nicole was still asleep, they didn't know she was up here too... I opened my bag and grabbed a whole loaf of bread. I climbed down, I raised my hands in the air. I set the bread on the ground ten feet in front of the men and I began backing away.

" Where do ya think your goin' sweetheart?!" The tall one pointed a pistol at me. And I froze. " That can't be all you got..." They took a step forward.

" I- I swear! That's all I have!" I lied.

" Rach?" Nicole called out to me. She climbed down the ladder sleepily and unaware of the men.

" Oh? Ya got a friend huh?" They cooed. " So you definently gotta have more stuff for the both of ya!" They glanced at each other then at Nicole. The hand gun man aimed at her. And Pulled the trigger.

I shoved Nicole behind me and the bullet lodged itself in my shoulder. I shrieked in agony.

" Rachel!" Nicole screamed to me as I stumbled, trying to stay standing and keep her behind me.

" G-Get...Back!" I cried to her.

I saw two more guys approaching from behind the other men. They looked a whole lot younger than the dudes with the gun though.

" Oh great more of them..." I thought.

" Now we' gonna ask you one more time! Give us the stuff!" They commanded.

These guys had pissed me off. " Hey...How about you use proper grammer when you threaten someone!" I retorted.

This in turn pissed them off. And this time they pointed the shotgun at me.

" Nicole...? Sorry bro..." I apologized " They're gonna...well ya know shoot us...Sorry..." They were going to pull the trigger when the younger guys decked them from behind. They looked like twins, blond hair, blue eyes, glasses. One had a long twisty strand of hair he had on a red sweatshirt And I LIVE FREAKING BEAR UNDER HIS ARM HOLY SHIT! The other had a pistol, and was wearing an aviator jacket, he had a random strand of hair sticking out of his head too, except his wasn't curly.

" Don't you know to pick on someone your own size dude?" The aviator coat asked angirly. The men scoffed at the two and told them to get lost if they knew what was good for them. This definently upset the twins.

" Kuma. Get them." Curly Strand commanded. The bear dove at the men as they got up and tried to scramble away. They escaped but they had left behind the weapons which the twins picked up. They took a step towards us. I protectively blocked Nicole.

" Don't worry. We're here to help!" Aviator coat told me. I knew they had just saved us but I couldn't trust them. They had a freaking bear!

" Wh-who are you!?" I asked shakily. I put a hand over my bullet wound to stop the blood loss.

" My name is Alfred, this is my brother Mathew. We're gonna give you two some help okay dude?" Alfred told me.

I dropped to my knees. " Damn it...this hurts..." I thought. Nicole dropped to my side, Alfred and Mathew knelt down next to me.

Mathew studied my injury. " It only grazed you, but if we don't clean it..." He trailed off.

" What are you two doing out here?" Alfred asked me. " You shouldn't be in a place so open!"

I frowned. " Options are a bit limited ya know? No wheres really safe..." I answered as Nicole tried to bandage my wound with Mathews help.

" We know that feeling dude...We've been trying to meet up with our friends for a while now. We've all been trying to help people along the way. CUZ WE'RE HEROS! Right Mattie?"

"...There are no heros..." I murmered.

Theres obviously no possible way to break Alfreds spirits, he kept rambling on about how he and his friends were gonna fix all of the problems people were having.

" Do you two wanna tag along?" He asked me.

" Saftey in numbers...They seem nice too..." I thought. I looked towards Nicole. She looked at me hopefully, she wanted to go with them. I nodded in approval.

" We'll go with you guys! But...Can you help us find our friends too?" Our friends Alexis and Victoria were still out there somewhere, we had talked to them before their phones went dead, they were okay, but I was still worried.

" Of course dude!" Alfred yelled. Mathew smiled at Nicole and I.

" I hope I've made the right choice..." I thought.

I will continue this story in well...Whenever so yeah, don't expect to much.

NEXT TIME: We meet Alexis and Victoria and see what's up with them.

Again I want to say, all the main characters are the same from the other story in progress, but this is a whole different story! Completely unrelated to eachother.

Reviews to make me write sooner...

~ :D Rachy 


	2. Chapter 2 Alexis

-  
Working on three stories right now ~~~ DUNZ YELL AT MEH!  
Anyway, this chapter is in Alexis's view, and I have little to say goodbye~~~ Rachy :D

Oh... Hello, my name is Alexis. I'm fifteen years old. How are you?

I'M JUST DANDY THANKS FOR ASKING, BEEN RUNNING FOR MY LIFE FOR A SOLID WEEK THANKS FOR THE CONCERN~~!

Phew... okay I feel better now... Sorry. It's just... All that had happened had caused so much death... It was painful for me to watch.  
I can see the dead, it's a gift and a curse to me. But this was just horrible to the point I felt sick.

These ghosts were in the form of how they died. Children were running around missing half their face, Mothers missing arms were calling out for children, because they thought they were still alive.

In one particular place where Victoria and I were hiding was the worst, to the point I had to close my eyes and have Victoria guide me around.

We were at my old elementary school. Near my little brothers classroom, I recognized his little friends who he would bring home and play with. I didn't know where my brother was. My mother told me they took him to a childs training camp.

How cruel can you be to do that to a child?!

I had my phone plugged into the one working outlet we found, 5% battery later... Rachel was already calling me.

" _BRO! Oh THANK GOD YOU'RE OKAY!"_ She screamed.

" Rach... Good to hear from ya... How are you and Nicole holding up?" I asked my friend.

" _We are rockin it dude! We met some bros, their names are Alfred and Matthew, they saved our sorry asses and they're letting us travel with them, Nicoles doing fine, I got shot, How are you and V-bro doing?"_

" We're at the elementary school... An- WAIT?! YOU GOT SHOT?!"

Victoria whipped her head towards me. " Say what now?!" I put Rachel on speaker.

"_Yeah don't worry dude I'm fine" _She laughed. " _Oh... Any sign of Elle?"_  
Elle was Rachels Fathers friends daughter, who loved Rachel to death, Rachel was her version of a big sister. And Rachel was very protective of her. Rachel also taught Elle sarcasm. Yup sarcastic eight year olds sure are fun, but Elle learned how to be tough from Rachel.

" No... Sorry Rach."

"_... Don't worry about it... Hm? What Al? OH DUDE YOU SERIOUS BRO?! Ballin! Yo Alexis? Alfreds friends are headed your way, Look for some dudes name Arthur Kirkland and Ludwig Beilschmidt, tell em' Al and Mattie said you should help you... Well that wasn't proper grammar... Well yeah. I GOTTA GO TALK TO YA LATER BRO~"_

And with that, my friend hung up. That girls mood changes to much...

We walked outside and heard a thick German accent.  
" Arthur ve have to find Feliciano!"

A british accent replied. " Yes you git I know. But Alfred told us some young ladies were lost out here, and it is the gentlemans duty to escort them to saf-"

" Yo! Scuse me dudes?!" Victoria yelled. They looked over at us. " Would you two happen to be Arthur and Ludwig?"

The brit looked at us. " Yes. That would be us. My name is Arthur Kirkland, and this is my associate Ludwig." The brit gestured to the guy next to him.

" Yes. Umm Alfred said you could help us meet up with our friends..." I told them.

" Of course."

And so two hours later we were sitting in the back of a jeep flying down the highway. To go find our friends.

Soon we would all be together and maybe... Just maybe... Safe?

-

Short I Know, Poorly written you bet, sucks yes it does  
But you know what IT'S PROGRESS!

Next chapter, we see Elle~

Rachy OUT :D


	3. Chapter 3 Elle

So... How many months has it been... Oops. Well this story will have sparatic updates, sorry, I'll try to make them more frequent.

Anyway, this chapter is in Elle's POV.

Enjoy~ Rachy :D

Hiya! My name is Elle Sullivan and I'm eight years old, my "big sister" Rachy must be really worried about me.

Anyway. I have a secret to tell you, but I'll get to that later.

I was with my new friends Feliciano and Lovino Vargas. They're twin brothers from Italy. They're part of the secret! It's a big secret but they told me because I promised I wouldn't tell anyone!

I only found out this secret because...

_Several days earlier..._

_I was really hungry and I was lost, and I skinned my knee too! I was sitting on the ground sobbing, not crying! Because Rachy says little heroes don't cry! And I'm a little hero so I couldn't cry!_

_I heard someone yelling._

_'Italy you idiot bastard!' _

_I shouldn't say that word because Rachel says it's a bad word but I'm just telling you what happened, so she must think it's okay!_

_'Romano! Ve~ don't call me that! Someone might hear! You have to call me Feliciano!'_

_'Fine! Feliciano! You idiot bastard!'_

_'Uh, hello? Can you two help me?' I asked as I crawled out of my little hiding ditch. I rubbed my eyes._

_'Chao little girl? What do you need?' The one in a blue military uniform asked._

_'I hurt my knee.' I told him. 'And I'm not a little girl...'_

_The other one slid into my ditch and inspected it. 'Feli, she's skinned it real bad, how did this happen?' He asked._

_'So bad people beat me up and stole my food! But I hit them too and they ran away!' I told them._

_He mumbled under his breath 'what bastard would beat up a little girl...?'_

_'Hey!' I yelled. 'Im a big girl! Rachy told me I was!'_

_'Ve~ is Rachy your sister, little girl?'_

_'Yeah! And I wanna see her soon, but I couldn't find her so I hid!'_

_The one in blue murmured to him. 'Romano... We can't leave her hear, we should bring her to her sister, Ve~"_

_I wondered why he had called him Romano._

_'Italy, do you really think we can take in some brat and find some girl, we don't even know what this girl looks like!'_

_I also wondered why he called him Italy._

_I chimed in 'why do you call him Italy?'_

_They both looked back panicked like they had just spoiled the biggest secret ever!_

_'Little gi- um what's your name?' The blue one asked._

_'Elle.' I told him._

_'Elle can you keep a secret, ve, if you do, we'll bring you to your sister.'_

_'Okay! So long as I get to see Rachy soon!'_

_And then they told me, that they weren't normal people, but countries of the world! They just looked like people, they bother represented Italy._

_They told me to call Italy feliciano, and Romano Lovino, just so more people wouldn't know they're secret!_

And that's how I got to meet my new friends! But you can't tell anyone who they really are or they'll get mad at me for telling!

We were sitting in the rubble of an old house around a fire.

"Ve~ Elle have some pasta! It's delicious!" Italy said to me.

I giggled. "You and Romano really like pasta, huh?"

It was all those to ever talked about, that and their other country friends.

I munched on the yummy food that Italy made for me, and I held onto the candy bar Romano gave me for dessert.

Romano wasn't all that bad once you got to know him, he just swore a lot, he's actually really nice!

We sat there for awhile after we are and rested, when all the sudden I heard yelling.

"Damn it! First I get shot, then the car runs out of gas! Does the world hate me or some shit?!" A familiar voice shouted.

"Rach, dude it's alright we can just walk. We'll meet with Arthur and Ludwig, they have your friends and a jeep, we don't have a lot to carry either." A different voice told, 'Rach.'

"Guys... Keep it down... There might be someone around here..." A soft voice whispered. "Kuma smells something..."

I looked out from behind a wrecked wall. My eyes lit up and I sprang to my feet.

"RACHY?!" I cried. I ran from behind the wall down the hilltop we were on and towards my 'sister'

"Elle, Ve~, wait!" Italy screamed, he and Romano took off running after me, they were really fast! But not as fast as me!

Rachel looked in our direction upon seeing me she screamed. "Elle!" She ran towards me.

Just then there was a loud bang, I felt something wiz by my head, and I tumbled to the ground.

"Ve~!" Italy scooped me up in his arms and continued running. He dove behind another collapsed wall, Romano right behind him.

Rachel was still desperately sprinting towards us, dodging many objects and tripping several times, she eventually baseball slid behind our wall.

She burst into tears and grabbed me from Italy's arms.

"ELLE! ELLE! Thank god you're okay!" She cried. She rocked back and forth, squeezing me with her strong bit thin arm. And then it occurred to me she wasn't moving her left arm at all.

"Rachy, what happened? Why are you crying? What's wrong with your arm?" I questioned poking her shoulder.

She grabbed my hand really tightly. "Ow...! Elle, don't touch that... I'm... I'm just so glad you're okay!"

She ran her movable hand through my hair. She was still crying.

"Rachy! Stop crying heroes don't cry!" I scolded her.

End chapter.

**Next chapter Rachel's POV**


End file.
